The Power Transfer
The Power Transfer is the episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where Jason, Zack, and Trini leave for a peace conference in Switzerland and transfer their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The episode also marks the first appearance of Lord Zedd's Zord Serpentera. Summary With three of their own preparing to move on with their lives, the Power Rangers must embark on a journey to retrieve an ancient relic so that new Rangers can be given the powers of the departing heroes. But Lord Zedd does not intend to let the Rangers achieve this without a fight and has unleashed his ultimate weapon to destroy them -- the terrifying Serpentera! Plot Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen for the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This means the Power Rangers are going to need a trio of replacements. But first, in order to transfer the powers to anyone else, our six heroes must travel across the galaxy, to a place called the Deserted Planet. There, they attempt to locate the fabled Sword of Light. The Rangers aren't alone on the Deserted Planet, as Lord Zedd & Goldar have followed in their very own, massive evil Zord, called Serpentera. So big, it not only can crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord & Tor the Shuttlezord in one of its clawed feet, but it does just that! Back on Earth, to prevent Zordon from choosing any replacements, Baboo & Squatt activate the Sleep Machine, which knocks out most of Angel Grove. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha (having recently transferred to Angel Grove High School from Stone Canyon for reasons never disclosed) are spared, and try to destroy the machine, only to end up captured by Putties. Elsewhere, just when the Power Rangers locate the Sword of Light, Zedd fires Serpentera's laser-breath, thus obliterating most of the Deserted Planet. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha face the same slumbering fate as the rest of the city, until Adam's soccer skills helps to take out the Sleep Machine. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the Power Rangers barely manage to snag the Sword of Light and teleport away before the entire Deserted Planet is melted into slag by Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentera. Now able to complete the Power Transfer, the replacement Rangers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, are infused with the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers' energies, respectively. Their first mission comes instantly, as Zedd sends his latest monster, Silver Horns, down to attack the city. As if the Thunderzords didn't have enough trouble, Serpentera returns, but thanks to its blowing up of the Deserted Planet and round trips across the universe, it quickly runs out of energy and retreats, while the Thunder Ultrazord destroys Silver Horns. Jason, Zack, and Trini depart to the airport, with their former teammates and former best friends watching from VERY afar on the Viewing Globe. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 1) (Archive Footage Only) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger 1) (Archive Footage Only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger 1) (Archive Footage Only) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 2) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 2) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 2) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *??? as Silver Horns (voice) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) Notes *Finster (who appeared previously in "Two for One" and appears next in "The Wedding, Part 1") is mentioned in Part 1 as Babbo & Squatt set up his sleep machine. *Serpentera is used next in "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun." *Footage of Jason (Austin St. John), Trini (Thuy Trang), and Zack (Walter Emmanuel Jones) for this episode is recycled from both parts of "Green No More," "Welcome to Venus Island," "Bloom of Doom," and part 1 of "The Mutiny," the latter also uses previously deleted footage. *This episode features the most Rangers from a single team morphed at one time, weighing in at nine (Tommy, Kim, Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam). *Tommy wears absolutely no white in Part I due to the footage recycling. *Zack's hair goes back to dreadlocks and then hi-top due to footage recycling. *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy meet up with Jason, Zack, and Trini during sunset to conceal the fact that their actors had already left the show. *The Silverhorns suit would later be repainted green and have a long tongue inserted for the Repellator monster in "A Friend in Need." **Silver Horns himself appeared later in the Super Nintendo games Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition. *Zack and Trini would be mentioned in "Lights, Camera, Action" and one last time in "The Great Bookala Escape" as they wrote a letter discussing the Peace Conference. Jason would be mentioned both times as well, but he would return in Zeo's "A Golden Homecoming." *This episode is the only time Zack and Trini's surnames are given, with the reveal that Zack's full name is also that of the 12th President of the United States. *Sending Squatt and Baboo to Earth to put its people to sleep is the first time Lord Zedd gives them anything to do since taking over in "The Mutiny." *This episode was produced right after "Rangers Back in Time." *This is the last episode where Romy J. Sharf plays Alpha 5. From now on, Sandi Sellner will be his suit actress (Sharf will return to play Elf #2 in "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger".) Richard Steven Horvitz would continue to do Alpha's voice all the way through to Passing The Torch. *This episode is the last time Joel Rogers does the voice for Zack. Archive footage of "Food Fight" used in "Lights, Camera, Action" has Paul F. Rosenthal and Judy doing the voiceovers of Jason & Trini. *Due to Jason, Zack, and Trini keeping their Ranger suits after the powers were given to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, it has been theorized that the Sword of Light copied the Red, Black, and Yellow powers which could explain how Jason accessed his powers in Forever Red. * Part I marks a rare instance of the Thunderzords arriving without first being shown transforming from the Dinozords. *Jason would later return in Power Rangers Zeo as the Gold Ranger and would also reappear in "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" and in "Forever Red" as the Red Ranger once again. *Final appearance of Zack and Trini. Zack appears morphed in Legendary Battle, but it's unknown if the Yellow Ranger is Trini or Aisha. **Trini's actress, Thuy Trang was killed in a car accident in 2001 7 years after this episode was aired. Walter Jones would later appear in the pilot framing sequence, and occasional monster voices. *This was the last episode to use the Season 2 intro with Austin St. John until Power Rangers Zeo and the last episode to use the Season 2 intro with Walter Jones and Thuy Trang. *Rocky becomes the new second-in-command of the team after becoming the second Red Ranger, which makes him the first Red Ranger to not serve as leader and will serve as the team's second-in-command until Jason returns in Power Rangers Zeo. Errors * The news announcer gives Jason's name as "Jason Lee," rather than his full surname Lee Scott. * The news article in the Angel Grove Gazette repeats the same paragraph over and over and is almost identical to how it was reported on TV. * Zordon introduced Tor to the Rangers, despite the fact that the Rangers already used him against giant Four Head, in 'A Monster of Global Proportions.' * Zordon states that the Deserted Planet is "light years away," and Goldar reports that the Rangers are teleporting there "at lightspeed." Since a light year is the distance which can be covered in one year at lightspeed, it would take the Rangers several years to arrive. * The Thunderzord Assault Team arrives without being summoned. * Despite having just started at Angel Grove High, Aisha's new locker was already full of random items. * Part I ends with a "false cliffhanger," as Serpertera was destroying the deserted planet at the end of that episode, while Part II picks up with Serpentera back to destroying buildings. * When Serpentera shoots beams from its mouth, the Thunder Megazord can be seen behind the explosions, but it hasn't been formed. Song *Combat (Part 2) See Also (Zord battle against Serpentera as well the debut of Serpentera) (Zord battle against Serpentera) (Zord battle against Silver Horns) (Zord battle against Silver Horns) (Zord battle against Silver Horns) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode